


First Date

by BookDragon13



Series: Week of Love 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Loki is nervous about his first date with you
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Week of Love 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	First Date

Loki wasn’t sure why he was nervous. He’s a Prince of Asgard, for goodness sake! It was just a simple outing with the woman he loved…

Okay, so Loki was nervous because it was a date- his first date with you. He really wanted to get this right. No other woman had ever made Loki feel the way you did. Whenever you were in the room, it felt to Loki like nobody else was there. It amazed him that you agreed to go out with him.

But you did, and the time was here. Loki took a deep breath and knocked on your door. The door opened, revealing you looking as gorgeous as ever.

“Are you ready for the night of your life?” Loki grinned.

A giggle escaped you as you nodded. “Any night with you will be the best night of my life, Loki. But I’m ready for tonight!”

“Then let’s go!”


End file.
